Red Spider Lilies
by RainbowCat101
Summary: Red spider lilies represent parting. The story states that those who walk the path stained with red spider lilies are destined to lose what's precious to them. However, all flowers rot, and all worlds must collide. But they have each other and maybe, just maybe that's enough.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow's Note: I'm So Sorry We Take A Shit Ton To Update But Don't Worry We Will Get Back To This, Right Now. I Hope It Won't Take As Long. We Decided To Republish These Chapters, But We Will Have New One's. Meeting Up Is Hard Work When You Have Assignments To Do and Papers To Turn In, But We Are Back.

~Starting With The Story Now~

Chapter 1: Memories

"Please don't go."

"I have to."

"No you don't. Nii-san, you promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

"I promise I'll come back."

"No you won't, you're always breaking your promises! That's why you're leaving me!"

"Well, if you didn't believe me when I made that promise, why are you mad?"

"Because, you're all I have left, and I was hoping you wouldn't leave me as well."

He said nothing and just looked at her. After a while, he walked away, not looking back once. She uttered his name one last time before she collapsed crying, her tears mixing with the freezing rain.

* * *

"I'm never going to be a great assassin."

"Maybe you're just too young right now."

"But, I can't even kill anything."

"Why didn't you kill that wolf we found?"

"Because it didn't deserve to die" She said twirling a three-leafed clover in her hands. "Nee-Chan is better at killing than me."

"No, you're just different. She doesn't care who she kills."

There was a moment of silence until the little girl asked a question.

"Dad, why do you kill? Do you enjoy it?"

He laughed a little at the question, but still answered.

"No, not really, but I've gotten comfortable killing. It's our way of life and there's nothing wrong with that". She smiled a bit at that, turning around to look at him.

"That's nice to hear".

* * *

"Hey, how about I teach you how to fight."

"Really, you'll teach me right now?!"

"Yeah, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Awesome. Come on, let's start!" She said happily running to the field.

Her sister was the only one she could bond with. It was just her.

She loved her sister's blonde hair and light green eyes. She could always see the fire that burned so brightly in her sister's eyes. Nothing could ever separate them...

Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji. I only own my oc's and the plot of this fanfic. Also, the name of this chapter belongs to a song by secondhand serenade.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Cat talking**_"_

* * *

Chapter 2: A twist in their stories

Chiaki's P.O.V

'The weather's nice today' I thought.

I was walking down the crowded streets of Paris with my cat, and for once I didn't have to go anywhere. I moved around a lot due to my work, but today was different. I had finished my job early and I had the whole day to just relax with my cat.

I was crossing an intersection when I suddenly heard yelling. I looked at the direction of the shouting only to get hit by something really hard.

The next thing I knew, two people were sprawled on top of me and I had black hair on my face.

'I hate my life.'

* * *

Ayanna's P.O.V

'Shit shit shit shit shiiiiiit!'

Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations?

A pretty blond with unusually broad shoulders was running down the street with 5 men chasing her.

"Stop Come back here!"

This wasn't even her first time being chased by the police.

'I don't understand why they're chasing me. It was an accident.'

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!"

'Oh, an intersection is coming up. The crowd's pretty big over there. Maybe I can lose these nuisances.'

I started speeding up, but then I saw two girls walking across the street. I yelled at them to move, but it was too late. I was running too fast and we crashed.

'The police are definitely going to get me now.'

* * *

Mana's P.O.V

'Something big is going to happen today. I can feel it.'

For some odd reason, I had felt excited when I woke up this morning. I was planning on leaving Paris that morning, but I felt like I should stay, and my instincts are rarely wrong. So, I decided to stay for a few more hours and went out for breakfast since it was so nice outside.

The day was going perfectly until I got to the intersection.

I was taking a walk while eating my delicious crepe when I heard someone yell.

"Get out of the way!"

I, instead of moving out of the way like a smart person, looked up to see a red monster heading straight at me.

I tried to move out of the way, but someone was blocking my way and then BAM! I'm sandwiched between the yellow monster and the idiot who wouldn't let me move out of the way.

'I can't breathe.'

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

"Alright, you three are coming with us."

The brunet with the crepe in her mouth spit out her breakfast and leveled the policemen with an unimpressed look.

"I thought police men were supposed to be helpful. How is letting three ladies be sprawled out on the ground helpful?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" yelled the turquoise haired girl from the bottom of the pile. "You should be arresting these two for knocking me over. I'm the victim here."

"How dare you accuse me of knocking you over, blue idiot? It was the red monsters fault."

"What did you call me?" It was at this moment the girl dubbed red monster decided to speak.

"Well, you have the physique of a monster." replied the brunet with a sneer.

"Just because I have broad shoulders doe-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation, but you're all under arrest. Cuff 'em!"

The two other policemen moved to follow their superior's orders and pulled the girls apart, placing handcuff on them.

"You will have to drag me there kicking and screaming." promised the crepe girl.

[To The Prison]

"Well, they did have to drag me here kicking and screaming."

The three girls were sitting on a bench in, you guessed it, jail. They were squished together with red monster in the middle, black crepe girl on the right, and the blue idiot on the left. None of them were looking at another and they were all busy figuring out how to get out of there.

Red monster suddenly turned to black crepe girl and said "Hi. My name is Ayanna."

"You ruined my breakfast."

"I hate you all."

Ayanna grinned despite the bitter comments and made to speak, but the brunet replied before she could.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you would have loved me if we had met under different circumstances." The brunet smirked at the blue headed girl.

"I seriously doubt I could ever love you, black crepe girl."

"What! Are you being racist?" The brunet made a faux offended face.

"No! You're corpse pale, so obviously I'm talking about your hair." The 'you idiot' was left unsaid, but they both heard it.

"Couldn't you have come up with a better name?" The brunet huffed condescendingly.

"So says the girl who called me blue idiot, and the other one red monster."

"Well, your hair is turquoise, and hers is red."

"Ladies, calm down."

The two bickering girls turned towards Ayanna.

"Instead of fighting, why don't we try to bust out of this hell hole."

The brunet gave a snort at that. She didn't want to work with the two, in her mind, idiots.

"Let's start with introducing ourselves, yeah? You two already know who I am, so black crepe girl, why don't you go first?"

The brunet mumbled a 'troublesome' under her breath, but complied nonetheless.

"Fine, my name is Mana. It's nice to meet you two."

"Oh, you're so polite. It's nice to meet you too." Ayanna smiled brightly at her then turned towards the blunette.

"So, blue idiot, it's your turn to introduce yourself, unless you want us to keep calling you that."

The blunette glared darkly at both of them, but they seemed unaffected.

"Hn. Chiaki." The girl responded sourly.

"Well, now that we know each other's names, how do we get out of here?"

"I was thin-"

Mana abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence and pointed at something outside the cell door.

"Whose cat is that?" Mana tilted her head in question.

**"Meow_"._**

"Mizuki, you're here!"

Chiaki ran up to the cell door and crouched down in front of the cat. She began whispering to it.

"I guess that's her cat" Said Ayanna.

"Yeah, no shit, but why is she talking to it."

**"It's** **because I'm no ordinary cat_._"**

Ayanna turned to Mana and asked "Is it normal for a cat to talk?"

"No, but I've learned it's better not to question these things." Mana replied sagely.

Ayanna hummed in understanding.

"If you two are done being stupid now," drawled Chiaki "I have a plan."

The two others swiveled their heads to look at her expectantly.

"My cat can get the key, but we need to put the guard to sleep first. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to do that."

"I can do it."

The two girls and cat turned to Mana.

"I can put him to sleep by singing, and then Mizuki can get the key and we'll be home free."

**"Can you really sing him to sleep?" **The cat and the girls looked skeptical of Mana.

"Yup, just trust me."

Mana moved up to the door and the others stepped back to give her some space. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and started singing a lullaby. She sang beautifully, but the two girls and cat weren't paying attention to that. They were looking at her eyes. Her previously dull reddish brown eyes had turned a glowing crimson.

The two girls would be lying if they said they weren't unnerved by this, but they decided not to ask. Meanwhile Mizuki stared at her with a contemplative look.

"Aaaahhh," the guard gave a big yawn and blinked heavily. After a few more minutes he finally fell asleep.

**_"_****Okay, I'll get the key now_._"**

Mizuki walked through the spaces in the door, jumped on the guard and got the key. Chiaki took the key from Mizuki and reached over to the lock to unlock the door.

"Yes! We're out!" exclaimed Ayanna.

Chiaki just smirked and told Mizuki and Mana they did a good job. They were too happy with their success to be at each other's throat like before.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before someone else finds us." Ayanna broke the silent moment of celebration.

**"Good idea_._"**

The party of four started running down the hallway as quietly as they could. They knew there was a good chance they would get caught, so they were all tense.

They just turned a corner when they saw two guards walking. Mana, Mizuki, and Chiaki stopped, the latter tensing before relaxing her muscles in preparation of a fight.

However, Ayanna just kept running with her arms outstretched, and she ran right past the guards. When her arms connected with their chests, they were flung back and knocked out.

There was a moment of silence where Chiaki just sweatdropped and Mana blinked owlishly.

**"That was awesome_._"**

"Thank you."

Mana started clapping while Chiaki stared with a hint of respect.

"Well," everyone turned to look at Mana who was sporting a wicked grin. "Shall we get going?"

[Out Of Prison]

"So" drawled Ayanna. "I guess I'll see you all later."

The girls and the cat were at the intersection where they first met. It was already 6:00 P.M. and the sun was beginning to set, so they knew they had spent a lot of time in jail.

"I seriously doubt we will ever meet again" Replied the blunette.

"Actually, I have a feeling we'll meet again, and my feelings are never wrong." Mana smiled at her three companions with curiosity in her eyes.

"Whatever. My cat and I are leaving now."

Chiaki turned around with a small wave and began walking away, the cat following right behind after giving her own goodbye.

"Yeah, I should get going too" said the red head. "Well, farewell and goodnight."

"I wish the same to you."

The two girls also turned around, all of them going their separate ways.

[Later That Day]

"And to think, you doubted my intuition."

The three girls and the cat were together again.

After the girls had parted ways, they went to their respective homes to pack up their stuff. Night had already fallen by the time they were done, but they were planning to leave today, so they decided to travel even if it was dark. After all, if worse came to worse, they could take care of themselves proven by today's earlier events.

So, they all set off to the port and here they are, together again.

"I can't believe this." Chiaki groaned in disbelief.

"I can! This is a sign we were meant to be together." Ayanna replied all too happily.

"No it isn't." snapped the blunette. "We might not be going to the same place."

"I'm going to Sweden." Mana helpfully supplied.

"So am I! What did I say? This is a sign." The red head gave Chiaki a knowing smile.

"No it isn't." Chiaki vehemently denied it.

"Even if it isn't, it doesn't change the fact that we're going to the same place, so for now you're stuck we us."

"**That's true**_."_

"I hate you both." Chiaki glared at the two girls, wishing her gaze would set them on fire.

"I love you" replied Mana in a joking manner, no doubt intending to irritate the blunette.

Chiaki dealt her a withering look, but the others just laughed because it hardly looked intimidating on her pretty face.

"I hate my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Making progress

**"Chiaki, I have to tell you something."**

"What is it, Mizuki?"

**"Back at the prison, when Mana put the guard to sleep, you saw her eyes, didn't you?"**

"Yes. They were very odd."

**"That's because she's a demon. When demons use their powers, their eyes change. Chiaki, be careful around her. She may look harmless, but she's dangerous. I don't trust her."**

"It's hard to believe she's a demon, but it makes sense. No human would be able to put a man to sleep by just singing. I'll be careful, Mizuki. You don't need to worry."

* * *

Chiaki's P.O.V

If this is punishment for all the things I've done, then I will gladly quit my job and revive every single person I've ever killed. I never expected to be stuck with two girls, one of whom is a demon if what Mizuki said was true. I don't understand why she would hide it. A part of me does, but…

I look back at them for a few moments. The other one is probably something too. She doesn't seem human. No one could be that strong, no human at least. Who would've thought I'd get stuck on a trip to Sweden with a demon and a train.

_'This ride is taking forever.'_

I sighed and looked back up at the stars. The sky looks so silent and peaceful at night.

I was snapped out of the quite moment by the brune-I mean Mana. She ran up to me and started slapping my arm continuously while repeating 'hey'. I not so patiently waited for her to say something important.

"Why are you here alone? Ayanna, Mizuki, and I are having fun."

Never mind. None of that was important.

I just looked at her with a dull face, then turned away to look at the stars. I was hoping she'd get the message and leave, but I have no such luck.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Mana's P.O.V

The cat knows. She knows what I am.

I wonder if she told the blunette.

It doesn't matter. After I get off the boat, we'll go our separate ways and we'll probably never see each other again.

Still, I better be careful. The others ended up heading the same way I am. I can't afford to have them around when I do my job.

Speaking of my job, I wonder if Mr. Edstrom heard about Mr. Hubert's death. That would be a bit troublesome.

Oh well, it won't make a difference if he knows or not. I'll still get my job done.

"So, what are you gonna do in Sweden?"

Ugh. Don't you ever shut up? And why should I tell you?

"I'm meeting with someone."

"Oh. Is it someone special? Is it perhaps your lover?" The red head giggled annoyingly at her question.

No. I have better things to do than spend time with some human man, and you have a horribly obnoxious laugh.

I sent her a big grin.

"I wish, but alas, I have no one to call my own." I laughed, making flamboyant gestures.

She giggled along with me. Ugh. I hate that laugh. I hate this girl.

Well, that's not true. My hate is too good for her. I just slightly dislike her since she's so annoying. The other one though, I'm not too sure how I feel about.

I glanced at her. The cat's talking to her again.

The cat's pretty annoying too but for different reasons. I just hope I never see the cat or the two girls again.

Did I just use the word hope? That's not right. Hope is for the righteous. Hope doesn't exist for my kind, or the ones who use us.

"Hey. We should go over there and talk to them. Well, talk to Mizuki I mean. Chiaki doesn't really seem like the small talk kind of person."

Oh really. I hadn't realized that at all. I thought she loved to talk. Thank you, for bestowing your wisdom upon me, oh wise one.

I put on a teasing smile.

"Ha. She seems like the kind of person who doesn't like to talk at all."

"You're probably right. Come on. Let's go over there."

Great, I have to do more socializing. Now I understand why the blunette hangs out with a cat. People are annoying.

I sighed wearily. This is going to be a long ride.


End file.
